


Forbidden

by LivinLaVidaLisa



Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Light Angst, mabari pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivinLaVidaLisa/pseuds/LivinLaVidaLisa
Summary: 21. ForbiddenBarkspawn helps Elissa and Alistair make an important decision.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: Stories of Thedas (DA writing prompts) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Forbidden

"Ugh, Barkspawn," Elissa groaned into the hounds fur, "maybe Wynne is right." Barkspawn whined his disagreement at her. The past few days Elissa had been putting distance between herself and Alistair, and they both sulked alone for it. Alistair mopped and was confused as to what he did to make her upset with him and Elissa worried herself sick with what she should do about their relationship. It all started because Wynne advised Elissa that it wasn't wise for the two Wardens to be involved romantically together, that to save each other from future anguish Elissa should end things with Alistair and break both of their hearts in the process. Barkspawn would have out right refused if it were him and he was shocked when Elissa said she would consider the old mage's words. 

"Oh- Don't look at me like that!" Elissa complained as she adjusted herself on their bedroll, "Alistair is probably going to become king. I know he said he doesn't want to be but... I just know he'd be a good and benevolent king." She rolled on to her back to stare up at the tent ceiling and sighed loudly, "he's what Ferelden deserves. I dare say he's what we need." Barkspawn crawled up to her side and rested his chin on her stomach as he continued to argue with her, they both knew as a Teyrn's daughter she would be considered a fine candidate to marry royalty. Elissa groaned loudly, knowing exactly what Barkspawn was thinking. "I know I'm a noble woman but _you_ know I hardly payed attention in my studies unless it involved swords and/or griffons! I would make a terrible queen."

Before Barkspawn could argue with her he saw a single tear fall from the corner of Elissa's eye, "he should marry Anora." Elissa muttered and then sniffed, "maybe if we could make contact with her, make a compromise or something she'd agree to marry Alistair." Wet hot tears started to stream down Elissa's face as she continued to speak, her voice wavering more with each word, "they'd make a beautiful couple." Her face squinted as if physically pained before she breathed in a shuddering gasp, "Maker, I know it's selfish but I don't want to let him go." Elissa lifted her hand to cover her mouth in an attempt to muffle her sobs. Barkspawn rose above her and quietly licked away her salty tears, her arms wrapped around the hound and she pulled him down to lay next to her. "I know what the right thing to do is, but everything in my heart is screaming for me not to do it."

They laid there quietly for several moments until the heard shuffling coming from outside the tent. Barkspawn's tail wagged happily as the person outside cleared their throat, "Elissa... are you still awake?" Alistair called out quietly from the outside.

Elissa tensed at first and then squeaked out, "yes- Just a moment! Please!" She shot up from her bed roll, accidently rolling Barkspawn off to the side, she rubbed her face with her hands trying to hide the evidence of her tears. Elissa quickly straightened up her tunic and scrambled to make sure nothing compromising was left out in her tent before she called out to Alistair, "enter!" 

Alistair peaked his head in through the tent flaps, as if he wasn't sure it was actually okay for him to come in. He awkwardly grinned at her and she mirrored his expression. Alistair swallowed and hesitantly crawled into the tent, sitting across from Elissa. They weren't touching and wouldn't even make eye contact with the other Warden, Barkspawn's heart sank at the sight. Not a week ago they were always staring at one another and holding hands at every available moment they could, now they sat awkwardly as if they were strangers.

After a pregnant pause Alistair finally spoke, "so I wanted to apologize." Elissa's eyes shot up meeting Alistair's and she arched her eye brow at him. 

"What do you have to be sorry about?" Elissa asked, confusion clear in her voice. 

"I- Well I don't know actually." Alistair looked down again and started to fidget with the hem of his shirt, "I just figured that since you've been so... distant lately I must have messed something up." He forced himself to look back up to Elissa, Barkspawn didn't miss Alistair's quivering lip. "If you'll tell me what it was I'll swear to never do it again. I promise."

Elissa's eyes had gone wide and she flew her hands up, "Alistair! No! You didn't!- It was me- I mean- UGH!" She dropped her face into her hands and groaned once more.

Alistair moved to his knees so he could reach, he placed a firm but gentle hand on Elissa's shoulder. "Elissa, please tell me what _is_ going on." He asked softly and hesitated just before he decided to sit next to Elissa, like he did before. 

"Alistair, I..." Elissa paused to breathe in deeply, "where do you see this going between us?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly, to Barkspawn's dismay. "Arl Eamon wants to make me king at the Landsmeet. I never wanted that, not in my wildest dreams... but I won't refuse it if it's in the best interest of the nation, either." They sat in silence once more, both Wardens too wrapped up in their own heads to notice that the answer was far more simple than either realized. The hound huffed in frustration.

Barkspawn impatiently decided to take matters into his own paws and started digging around in Elissa's bag. His rustling around caught the attention of the Wardens. Elissa reached over to tug him away but Barkspawn easily dodged her halfhearted attempt to stop him, "what are you doing, boy?" She asked, mildly annoyed at the distraction. There it is! Barkspawn found what he had been searching for and gently removed a rose from Elissa's pack. It wasn't just any rose, it was the same one Alistair had given Elissa months ago and still as bright and fresh as it was that day. Elissa gasped, "careful with that! You'll ruin it just like Mother's petunias in Highever!" Barkspawn huffed indignantly as Elissa removed the rose from his muzzle. She cradled the flower in her hand and grazed her finger tips on the velvety petals. 

Alistair looked at the familiar rose and slowly cupped Elissa's hands in his. Elissa's eyes lifted to Alistair's face as he began to stroke her fingers, careful not to prick either of them on the rose's thorns. "I love you." He said quietly and finally met her eyes, "you know that, right? But I have no idea what being king will mean for us."

Elissa's eyes misted as a small smile curled her lips, "If we care about each other, that's all that matters." Elissa leaned in towards Alistair, hope mixed with unease played across her face.

"I agree." Alistair said on a breath, relief flooded throughout his body. "I don't intend to do anything to jeopardize that, trust me." Elissa's smile grew and lit up her face. Alistair took the rose from her hands and placed it on top of her pack. He then inched even closer to Elissa and cradled the back of her head with one hand and her waist in the other, Elissa hands ran up Alistair's chest before she wrapped her arms around him as they kissed for the first time in days. 

They had been kissing so long that Barkspawn began to worry that they'd both pass out, he barked at the lovers and they jolted apart but still held on to one another. They both laughed and then rested their foreheads together. "I missed you." Elissa admitted. 

"Not as much as I missed you," Alistair said in a cheeky tone. Normally that would have started a cutesy _argument_ between the two, with them both trying top the other, but Elissa must have been too tired as she let it go with a giggle. 

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Elissa's glittered in the low light. Alistair's face grew very red and he stammered an unintelligible answer, but Elissa only shook her head and laughed. "I mean actually sleep in my tent next to me." 

"Oh!" Alistair laughed awkwardly, his blush not letting up in the slightest, "that I can do. Happily, in fact."

The three of them slept in Elissa's tent, Alistair held Elissa in his arms and Barkspawn laid contentedly at their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Elissa's opinions on who should rule Ferelden miiight be a little biased.
> 
> The Forbidden thing would have worked better with any other race but I chose human noble so here we are!


End file.
